ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Megabyte
Megabyte (Simplified Chinese: 极速代码), also known as Invader in ABC BattleBots Season 2, and originally Megabite when it first debuted during BattleBots Season 5.0, is an American heavyweight robot, which has also competed as a Superheavyweight. Although originally an overhead bar spinner like the team's lightweight Rambite, Megabyte is most famously known as a shell spinner. It is The Robotic Death Company's longest competing robot, competing in multiple events starting from the Comedy Central run of BattleBots through to the present day. Megabyte made its television debut during ABC Season 2 of BattleBots under the name Invader, but has since competed on ''King of Bots ''under its standard name. Thanks to its excellent combat record consisting of numerous major championships across two seperate weight categories, long history, and audience popularity, Megabyte was inducted into the Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2005. Robot History BattleBots Season 5.0 Megabite's first opponent was Heart of Gold. In this battle, Megabyte struck Heart of Gold, doing damage to the front. Afterwards, Megabyte's motor controller stopped working and had to fight without its weapon. Unfortunately, Megabite was pushed around by Heart of Gold for the rest of the match. In the end, Heart of Gold won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Megabite was eliminated from the tournament. Steel Conflict 3 NCRSF 4 Triangle Series Nationals Mechwars 7 ROBOLympics 2004 Southwest Division Championships 2004 NPC Charity Open 2004 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2005 Mechwars 8 Robotic Revolution - New Orleans Combots Cup I RoboGames 2006 RoboGames 2007 BattleBots 2009 Professional Championships At the start of this fight, Megabyte was at a disadvantage as Brutality did not use its blade so that it could get underneath and stop it spinning. This tactic worked well, as Megabyte was repeatedly pushed around by Brutality without causing damage. After a while, Brutality turned the blade on, which turned out to be a mistake as Brutality sent itself into the air. The blade was wisely turned off again and Megabyte continued to be pushed by Brutality into the arena hazards. Brutality won the judges decision. Megabyte was then put to the loser's bracket against the inexperienced Tombstone. Tombstone won on a shocking K.O and one of the sports biggest upsets because Megabyte was eliminated. RoboGames 2017 King of Bots Season 1 Megabyte fought Russian robot StingRay in the first round. This match started with both robots spinning up, StingRay then attempted to slam Megabyte before it got up to speed but missed. Both robots then went weapon to weapon, this sent both bots flying, and took out one half of StingRay's drive, and sent Megabyte careening around the arena, nearly flipping itself over. Megabyte then spun back up, and delivered a blow to the front of StingRay's drum, completely ripping it out of its bracket, and flinging it across the arena floor. Megabyte then came back in, and ripped a complete side panel off of the now totally helpless Russian machine. Now unable to show translational movement, and only able to drive in a circle, StingRay was counted out, giving Megabyte the KO, and its first ever televised win. In the round of 24, Megabyte fought Chiyang Jinlun. Megabyte's shell had been slung too low to the ground in this fight and it was unable to control itself. Eventually Chiyang Jinlun managed to get Megabyte's self-righting pole stuck on the arena wall, immobilizing Megabyte in a shocking upset. However, Megabyte received one of the four wildcards, and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced fellow wildcard recipient EarthShaker. Megabyte won this fight and advanced. Wins/Losses *Wins: 64? *Losses: 24? Trivia * As Chinese broadcast regulations forbade the usage of the word "death" on television, Megabyte's team was introduced as the "Robotic Destruction Company" on King of Bots. * Megabyte is the only single robot to ever win championships in two weight categories: the heavyweight and superheavyweight divisions. Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Runners Up Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:King of Bots Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Robogames competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with an unknown amount of wins and losses Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Clusterbots Category:Super-Heavyweight champions Category:Robots which have damaged the arena